


Torture

by theblackrapids



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pining, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Where Theo gets captured and tortured to get information on the first bitten by the youngest true alpha.





	Torture

Theo screamed again as the hunter pressed the button again and electricity and pain flooded his body.   
"If you tell me where the first bitten by the true alpha is, this can all go away, the pain," He pressed the button again and Theo screamed again, fangs threatening to come out," and the chains."  
Theo was currently strapped to a chair with chains and soaking wet. He had bruises up and down his torso, arms, and face.   
"Never." Theo said and spit in the hunter's face. He was one of Gerard's or Monroe's. Theo didn't care he just wanted to get out of here and see Liam. Who he definitely wasn't in love with. He just liked looking at him and seeing him laugh and smile. And also hated when he saw him and Hayden kiss. Or do anything. Like be in the same room together. But no, no, he was definitely not in love with him. At all. Not one bit. 

The hunter punched Theo again in the face, it didn't heal right away because of the wolf's bane of his knuckles. Theo spit the blood out of his mouth and spoke again. 

"I still won't tell you where he is. You can punch me, kick me, or shock me but I will never tell you where he is. And what makes you think I do know?

"You think we didn't do our homework on you? We studied you for months. We watched your every move. Do you think we wouldn't pick any strange actions between you and the beta?"

Theo's blood boiled at the hunter calling Liam "the beta". 

"What are you talking about? He's my friend."

The hunter laughed and responded,"Friend. Remember we studied you for months. We saw how you looked at him. You don't see him as "just a friend." You want more, don't you? You want him to look at you the way you look at him. You are in love with him, aren't you?" 

Theo roared at that. Claws and fangs breaking loose and eyes glowing yellow.   
"You don't know anything."  
"Oh, but I do know that he will never feel the same. He's to hung up on the girl who left, right? What was her name? Hayden was it? She's pretty. We studied her too. I saw her grades and watched her socialize. She's pretty, smart and kind and everything that a boy like Liam would fall in love with. And then there's you, Theo. You betrayed everyone and you killed you're only pack. You don't love anyone and no one loves you." The hunter laughed at the expression on Theo's expression. Heartbroken and sad. He pushed the button again and Theo screamed in pain. When the hunter took his hand off the button Theo let his head drop. He was done, he didn't want to do this anymore. But the truth was he didn't know where Liam was. Or any of them. The hunter found him asleep in his car. He was about to pass out from the pain and the wolf's bane until he heard a roar and looked up and saw Liam. Liam frickin Dunbar was hear. If Theo wasn't in so much pain he would smile. He saw Mason behind the pile of metal in the corner, careful so the hunter doesn't see him. He saw Corey go invisible and while the Hunter was distracted by Liam, he hit him over the head with a spare piece of metal. He saw Mason go over to the hunter and tie him up with rope they brought. He then saw Liam shift back and run towards him. Mason and Corey stayed back and watched Liam and Theo.   
"Hey, hey Theo. Look at me, okay? You'll be okay." Liam told Theo, he had a worried look on his face, but he still had those blue eyes. Theo got butterflies in his stomach.   
"How long have you been here, Liam?" Theo said groggily.   
"Fifteen minutes." Liam said, as he worked to try and unchain him. He ended up breaking the chains with his strength.  
"How much did you hear?" Theo asked him worried that he wouldn't want to be friends anymore if he knew he was gay.   
"Most of it." Liam wouldn't make eye contact with him and Theo's heart dropped.   
"Oh."   
"Is it true? What he said, I mean. He tortured you because your feelings for me?"  
Theo didn't speak for a moment.   
"Yeah."  
Liam nodded then laughed. He laughed. And Theo's face went beet red. He was humiliated. The guy who he was in love with just laughed in face about him being in love with him. Great. 

"That's a relief."  
Theo was suddenly less groggy. "Wait, what?"  
"It's good that you have feeling for me because I have feelings for you too."   
Liam put his arm around Theo's torso and helped him up and Theo let his head drop on Liam's shoulder. 

Before he passed out he heard Liam mumble of what he thought was 'I love you" and before he could answer he passed out. 

He woke up a couple hours later I'm Liam's bed. Liam was in a chair right beside the bed.   
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
"I mean besides the face of the excruciating pain in my head and the rest of my body, oh I'm fine."  
Liam laughed and Theo got butterflies in his stomach again.   
"Liam, I heard what you said before I passed out."  
"You heard that?"  
"Yeah." Theo took a breath and said,"I love you too."  
"Do you really?"  
"Very much so."  
"Go back to sleep, we can talk again when you wake up."   
Theo fell back to sleep before he could respond. 

Downstairs, Corey became visible as he walked down the stairs and waked towards Mason. 

"You owe me ten bucks."


End file.
